


【西北风】香根鸢尾

by p_DCB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_DCB/pseuds/p_DCB
Summary: .        我是和亲友漠良一起讨论剧情和细节的的，所以也是另外一个作者。—我梦见了花园，鸢尾和向日葵和谐的栽种在同一块区域里，阳光是温暖的，风是甜的，天空则是紫色的，如那人深邃的眼眸。
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: 【西北风】泡沫





	【西北风】香根鸢尾

诗人的生命注定短暂，而我则更卑微一些，我并不是诗人，而我也不会有多长的生命，因为我不想要。

那么长的时间里要做什么呢？是忙绿在枯燥的文件上，还是灵动的山林里？

不不不，我可不需要那个样子的人生，看着吧，我会享受一切繁华，闹出个轰轰烈烈的事情然后慷慨的把生命奉献给死神。

但是，即使一片雄心壮志，我仍修养出一副贵族做派，连发尾指尖都精心护理过，要是衬衫不熨烫的笔挺就绝对不穿，谁都没有挑出我跳小步舞曲时的毛病，我的父亲确实是用金钱堆出来一个完美的法国人。

可是我偏偏又不完美，在现实层面里，我自然是个完美的儿子，兼顾学识与仪态，但心灵上却并非如此。

心灵上我渴望如寻常人家一样，我能抱住母亲的腰撒娇，能向父亲顶嘴两句后拔腿就跑，然后在晚饭时间被抓起来一顿骂。

我想听床前故事，想上街时什么也不想，随意的调笑、犯点愚蠢事情，但不行，总有人要盼着我出糗好报上新闻去使我父亲成为笑柄。

越是长大我就越厌恶这个，更何况他们竟想决定我的婚姻，和一个根本素未谋面的贵族小姐——开个玩笑，甚至都不知道她是不是假冒的。

我根本就不想知道她长的如何，甚至也不想知道，只知道他们又想进一步限缩本就不多的自由，「波诺弗瓦」还得再为这姓氏付出多少？我根本就不在乎这个姓氏带来的荣耀。

我甚至认为那是枷锁的一环，狠狠的把我捆绑住，然后变成下一个严肃的父亲，再堆造一个漂亮的儿子，逼他就这样继承我的一切。

好啦，无论是不是所谓无所事事带来的自命清高，我都受够了，我必然要逃走的，在一个没有月亮的夜晚。

但我能逃去哪里呢？华丽隐身于街区里的大宅只有一个出口，而且时刻有人把守，即使走出去，根本也甩不掉那些抹着厚粉的女仆。

十六岁，多讽刺的年龄，我肯定自己活不过二十，倘若超过了就该从皮肤里散出腐烂的味道使人望而生退。

倚在窗前的我足以装点花园，那仿佛天使的面容肯定被维纳斯亲吻过，人人都这样评价我，但看了那么多年的脸和肌肉尚未发育起来的手臂却半点也不能吸引我自己的目光。

为什么我不能如羔羊一样在草地上奔跑呢？因为我必须保持优雅的礼节吗？但这礼节又能代表什么呢？

我想把这副臭皮囊撕下来扔到塞纳河里去，但我想，那会使河水变成全然的黑色。

想着想着，我就睡着了，梦见了天鹅在水里悠游，空气里带着泛甜的水汽，我被裹在松软的空气里，白色的天鹅在碧蓝的湖面形成倒影，白云也像是画一般停泊。

天鹅突然被拖入水面，留下涟漪的同时四周画面一转成为雪原，溅起的水珠落下时我被困在冰所组成的椅子上，堆积了白雪的手上拿着一把枪对准了喉咙。

然后我醒了，在柔软的天鹅绒之中醒来，带着满身的汗珠和恐惧，于是我就确定了，今天就得逃离，否则我一定会死于梦魇。

于是我穿上简便的衣服，吃过晚饭后趁着夜色离去，没有月光的晚上有些可怕，我从来也没有在深夜里独自一人走在街上。

或许我只能坐火车过去，身上的现金也不多，但就当是一次旅行吧，我想试试看自己能走多远。

于是我就走了，到了莫斯科去，我有些不想赘述火车里是多么拥挤和充满了肮脏的环境，我很不能理解人们怎么会允许自己在这样的地方使用如此粗俗的礼节。

我出了车厢后却发现这里的车站很漂亮，浮雕和大理石雕刻，即使是我也不得不赞叹起工艺，但看向莫斯科，却发现一如梦中那般冰冷，雪花轻轻的掉在我手上后溶开。

六月，在巴黎也是和煦的天气，但这里居然还飘着细雪，又或者是我的幻觉？

实际上，来到这样的地方我也仅能依靠我原本不愿意使用的英文，但我听不懂那些混着弹舌一样技巧的英文。

就连看告示牌上的英文也觉得那些地名陌生，那里是什么地方？于是我就呆站在莫斯科的街头。

这实在是很可怕的事情，因为他们比起我来都好高，连姑娘们都比我高些，而且看着我的眼神都带着探究，是怀着善意或恶意？我实在没有遇过这样的时候，也无法理解。

我大可去大使馆求助，然后惹起一段新闻的回到家里享受我的天鹅绒和咖啡，当个贵公子，但正因为厌倦我才逃出来了不是吗？

于是我站在街头，茫然无措的面对路过的每一个人，我猜，或许会有人愿意帮助我。

但自白天等到傍晚，期间我到附近的店里点了罗宋汤，放了太多的蔬菜，但没加上酸奶，放在平时我肯定要点评几句，但是贫瘠的胃告诉那张刻薄的嘴“最好乖乖闭上，谁知道他们会不会把你赶出去？”

路人来了又过去，形形色色的，有些姑娘友善的走过来问我是否需要协助，但我回绝了，我想无论如何，至少不能给女士添麻烦。

但只有一个人在我面前停下来站定了，他很高大，比我高一个头、或者更多，戴着米色的大围巾，罕见的紫眼睛在晚霞下泛着橘色的光。

“你需要帮助吗？”

他伸出的手宽大厚实，配合我的高度微微弯腰，围巾垂下来落在我的手上，那点微不足道的温暖虏获了我的手指，然后迅速蔓延到手臂，最后是发梢。

他看上去和我以前见过的所有人都不一样，他的围巾包裹着的是西装，但却很和谐，柔软的白金色短发在头顶形成一个发旋，看起来如丝绒一样。

这位男士——我斟酌用词，他一定和我来自不同阶层，我从他的公事包边角的脱线就能看出来，那并非我时常会见到的面料，大概还是单身，不过身上没有烟味，我想还算自律。

更重要的是，我感到安心，悬了一天的心猛然落下放回了胸腔里，“是的，我需要您的帮助”

我把手交上去，用有史以来最纯正的英文回答他。

———————————————————————————————

其实这源于偶然，我原本不打算停下来的，但莫斯科本就不多的阳光向是全数被他吸引过去一样，于是我停驻下来，面向落日的余辉。

他背着光，看起来像是被包裹在我的影子里，我突然感觉到心跳，或许我需要他，但很快的被我自己打断——不、我就是需要他。

“你需要帮助吗？”

我尽量使自己看起来和善些，因为大多数人总说我是能止小儿夜啼的魔王样子，久而久之，我也就真觉得自己给人的第一印象就是凶恶的感觉了，我不想要自己吓到了这落下凡尘的天使。

这小家伙看起来像是少了对翅膀，我想看看他的肩胛骨是否残留翅膀的痕迹，否则他怎么会如此狼狈的在这里？

他抬起眼睛看我，比起紫色更贴近于蓝的眼睛看着我，我不禁想起了爱琴海，他比起我来显得娇小很多，我猜他大概还没有十八岁，是逃家出来的。

“是的，我需要您的帮助”

仅仅是一次抬眼我就知道他是不一样的，并非是什么流浪动物或是落魄的被包养者。

那双眼睛里传递给我的讯息不同，我很明白他在这里绝非是走投无路，肯定是一通电话就能回到家里头的那种，可是他非得这样逃出来，甚至请求我的帮助。

“那么我们至少应该知道名字，我想...需要告知你的家长吗？”

“不，没有这个必要性，我是弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦，幸会，先生”

他握住我伸出去的手掌借力站起，他比我想象里的还要轻很多，而细嫩的皮肤仅因为如此就泛上红色。

波诺弗瓦，我没听过这个姓氏，而若连我都没有听过，那来莫斯科的确是个不错的选择。

于是我就捡了个少年回家，反正我的薪资不差多养一个孩子，如果他乖巧一些，和他的父母交涉也不算什么，从他的教养和身体状况来看，大概是有钱人家的小少爷。

“您的名字呢？”

“伊万(lvan).布拉金斯基”

“利文(lven)...？”

他带着疑惑重复一次我的声音，却把我的名字念成了别人的，于是我又念了一次“伊万(lvan)”

“伊万(lvan)”

然后他就因为这样小小的事情而笑了起来，他说起话来带着点粘糊感觉，总是不由自主的卷舌，清亮的少年嗓音像风一样越过了棉花糖云层吹过我的耳朵。

“我能用这个名字叫您吗？后面是否要加上先生？或者您偏向叫姓氏？”

俄国人初见时不会叫名字，就连姓氏后面都会加个先生，可是他不是俄国人，我想，他大概分不出这中间的差别。

“这个名字就可以了”

于是我回答他，并把暖气再调高一度，这对我来说温度有些高了，但对他来说或许还稍显冷一些。

他像是本写满疑问的书，问个不停，他从红场问到俄罗斯薄饼，最后问我。

“那么伊万，我们可以到冬宫去吗？我知道那里和罗浮宫比起来也完全不逊色，而且有猫”

弗朗西斯把猫摆在最后说，简短但突兀的很，显然，他的关注点在猫身上。

他还向我解释那里为什么有猫，弗朗西斯从彼得一世开始说起，然后说到了叶卡捷琳娜大帝，再来是二战的围城，他似乎对此着迷，连接着说了十几分钟。

最后，他再次问我“我们可以去吗？伊万”

我在开车，他停下来的时间着实精准的狡黠——一个红灯，时间绝对足够我回答完他的问题。

“伊万？”

“当然，如果你能留得够久”

他嘟囔出一串语言，随后把视线落回窗外，他说那屋顶像是洋葱，而落日像是蛋黄要盖下来似的——像个孩子在阅读绘本一样。

弗朗西斯像个艺术家，像油画里的贵族少年，他和这高楼大厦里无论红绿的斑驳墙面无论哪个都不般配，他该栖于阴凉的树荫底下，拿上一本书阅读、半合着眼睛假寐。

他实在是个很有礼仪的孩子，进到家里来后就安安静静的坐着，坐姿拘谨的很，但又看不出哪里有失礼的地方，一小包的行李里只有几件衣物和日用品，还有张照片被锁在心形项链里。

铜质的心形项链在灯下反着暖橘色的光，我想弗朗西斯很爱惜它，否则怎么能抚摸的如此晶亮呢？

我轻声询问他，然后他就指着照片里的人告诉我，一个一个，眉眼温柔的低垂下来。

“这是我的母亲”

他提到母亲是个典型的淑女，会坐在他身旁拉着他的手教礼节，要是做错了就会换来一个轻柔的责怪。

但是父亲就和此不同，对于父亲的记忆向来都是严肃的，从来没有几句好话，弗朗西斯的父亲已经是世界上最成功的那批人，于是他就永远也不觉得弗朗西斯已经够好了。

于是我也说起了我的父母，我说“我从来没有见过他们”。

然后弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛，显得非常无措，他先是眨了两下眼睛，手指揪着自己的衣摆，几秒后深呼吸一口气然后正视我。

“我很抱歉提起了这个！伊万”

当天使真诚的望向你时，谁也不会忍心苛责，更何况这也只是个玩笑，于是我向他道歉，然后也告诉他我的父母。

虽然是欺骗，但我确实没有父亲，就连我的母亲也不知道究竟谁是，所以我没有父名，在生命里不断被人问起原因，而我总是一笑置之。

我虽并不引以为耻，但也没有必要向弗朗西斯提出来。

所以我仍告诉弗朗西斯我有父亲的，我说父母的个性大同小异，如这冰天雪地的莫斯科一样冰冷，但仍能从那冻裂了的掌心里汲取温暖。

“那伊万讨厌他们吗？”

弗朗西斯的坐姿已经开始放松，变得柔软的肌肉摊在沙发上，开始和我闲聊，他抱着抱枕，脸颊随意的搁在那上面。

“不讨厌，我知道就和我爱他们一样，他们深爱着我”

深爱——我和大多数人一样把这词随意的说出来了，可是真的是深爱吗？我不确定什么是爱。

于是我想，该终止这个话题了，或许就从整理行李开始。

“弗朗西斯，我家有客房，要不要把行李先拿过去？”

弗朗西斯点头，拎起他那并不大的包包，然后跟着我进到了卧房里。

“你不怕我对你做出任何可能伤害你的事情吗？”

我不知道自己会不会伤害他，只是他为什么对陌生人一点戒备也没有呢？这让我觉得有点担心。

但他放下整理到一半的衣服回头看我，“您会吗？”

弗朗西斯看着我，表情平和，他使用问句，但意思是「我认为你不会伤害我的，伊万」。

然后不在意似的，他转回去整理衣服，几秒后小声的问我是否有熨斗，然后问我该怎么使用。

我几乎笑出来，但不行，我告诉他可以先试试看熨平我的衬衫，免得熨坏了自己的衣服没得穿。

“伊万？”

一会儿后，他虚弱的喊声从卧室传来，我赶紧放下了手中的纸袋子冲过去，却发现他已经把熨斗的插头给拔了然后坐在旁边。

“太烫了伊万，我很害怕会把你的衣服烫焦了或是...我不知道，这会引发火灾吗？”

最后弗朗西斯晃着脚看我把他的衣服都熨平了折叠起来收进衣橱里，他甚至连这个都好奇的摸了摸。

“是松木的吗？伊万”

“或许是？我不了解这个”

我的手悬虚在弗朗西斯的头发上空，几秒后落下，落在他的发丝上，他并不挣扎，也不想躲避的停在原地任由我的动作。

好可爱啊...像是小兽一样，小小的，比我矮一颗头，金色的眼睫毛乖顺的在脸上打下阴影，白衬衫下的身躯单薄的让人心疼，像是普通的少年。

晚餐草草的用皮罗什基打发，但他的食量确实比我想象的要少，我几口就能解决的馅饼他愣是一小口一小口的吃了十分钟。

“你不喜欢这个味道吗？”我担心他吃不习惯。

“我的习惯，伊万”但他扬起笑脸，毫无一点勉强的意味。

这时他又显得像个贵族，执起刀叉的手腕弯曲成一个漂亮的弧度，弗朗西斯，我想他是个复杂的集合体，永远也读不透的书。

在他吃下最后一口皮罗什基时，我给他定了一个昵称—СОЛНЫШКО，意思是太阳，因为初遇时他就吸引了全莫斯科温暖的阳光。

———————————————————————————————

伊万家就在莫斯科河畔，我半跪在窗台上从窗户看出去就能直接看到闪着粼粼波光的河面，我突然升起一个幼稚的想法。

我想，如果是伊万的话不会凶我、不会骂我无聊、更不会时刻提起来奚落我。

“河里面有鱼吗？”于是我放松的转头问伊万，他在处理他的文件，全是我看不懂的俄文，偶尔有几份英文的，可是我仍不理解意思。

他很忙，但仍轻声回答我。

“可能有吧，我们可以明天一起去看”

我躺回窗台上，那上面被伊万铺了柔软的垫子和很多抱枕，全都是暖色系的，大大小小的堆叠在一起，和书房里的气氛格格不入，我无法想象伊万会枕在这些抱枕里。

“如果你很无聊，你可以去找那只猫玩”

“猫？！”

伊万从他的文件里看我一眼，眼睛笑的弯弯的。

“我以为你看到猫砂盆和猫爬架就该知道我家有猫了，但你得把他找出来”

找猫——那可真是件难事，猫可以躲进几乎任何地方，沙发底下、锅子里、冰箱上、电视后面，几乎哪里都可以躲。

而我非常不擅长找东西，我只习惯找那些放置于固定地方且井井有条的无生命物体，对于活物我什么办法也没有。

“他最常躲猫爬架的最上面，我一般叫他大毛球，你可以随意叫他，他反正也不知道自己叫什么”

伊万顿了一下，然后再次看向我“猫爬架有点高...需要我帮你看看他在不在吗？”

“有多高？”我不是很想麻烦伊万。

“一米八”但好吧，我需要他对吗？

在一阵短促的沉默中，伊万还是起身跟着我到猫爬架旁边，从最上面这个窝里揪出来那只大毛球。

那团毛球不太配合，厚实的脚掌似乎一直撑着不肯出来，但最后还是伊万略胜一筹，包住了他的脚掌把他抓出来。

毛球这个称呼确实很形象，我抱着他时感觉自己要被压垮了，沉甸甸的重量。

“他很乖的，你看，他根本就不挣扎”

他伸手挠了挠猫耳朵，毛球在他手里发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，粗糙的舌面带着点湿意擦在手背上。

于是我抱着毛球回到书房，挠他的下巴，看伊万处理文件，这没什么不好的，即使我同时希望能看书，不过我认为不应该打扰他了。

毛球在我怀里倒是很安分，温暖潮湿的鼻息喷在我的脖子上，有点痒，长长的猫毛也是，稍有不慎就会缠住手指惹起一阵不满的哼叫。

十点一到伊万赶我去睡觉了，他戴上了眼镜，深棕色的边框被灯光染成金色，我喜欢书房里的感觉。

这个时间绝对太早了，但我不打算抗议。

“那你呢？”我只是问道。

“很快就去”他回答。

于是我就回到了客房，这里一切都很新奇，我用手指去触碰摆在床头的娃娃，金黄色头发的女孩穿着奶油色的裙子，淡绿的荷叶边滚在裙摆边缘，女孩的手里拿了一捧向日葵。

我从来没看过这样的东西，俄罗斯的所有东西对我而言都太过新奇了，以前大部分的时间被安排在学习里，此时在这里却像是顿时失去重心。

没由来的，我感到寒冷，而且质疑自己，于是我蜷缩在床上，把自己包裹在羊毛毯子里。

这样真的是对的吗？我怀疑自己的决定，是的、是的，我从来没有自己决定过一件事情不是吗？这样的我真的会做出正确的决定吗？

莫斯科的夜晚并不是安静的，我足够灵敏的耳朵听到河水流动的声音、尚未回家的女孩笑声、不知道哪里传来的雷鸣，我想，难道是下雨了吗？

伊万的步伐停在床边，他并未敲门，也没有征询我的同意，甚至不打算安慰我。

“你想回去吗？现在送你回去也可以”

他坐到床沿，宽大的手掌不带犹豫的抚上我的背脊，像是抚摸那些毛团子一样的顺下来，一下、一下、一下，我不知道该怎么开口，因为我已经开始哽咽。

“我不知道...在这里我能做什么？伊万？”

“你平时在家里做什么？”

伊万轻轻的掀开毯子，轻柔不过披在我的肩上，然后试探性的环抱住我，从他那里传来的热度令我安心。

“我...”我思索着，把脸埋到他的肩膀上，我已经没有心思去管这是否合乎礼节了。

我在家时做什么呢？投资？我确实是买了不少的潜力股，但除此之外是学习，学习各式各样的金融走势分析、礼仪、谈话技巧、肢体语言及心理学，我的父亲认为这样有利于以后的生意。

但我从来都不喜欢，我喜欢艺术，即使我不会画画，也唱不好歌谣，因为从来都没有人教我。

于是我原原本本的告诉伊万，伊万听完后给我一个奖励性的亲吻，吻落于左边的脸颊之上，我不知道该不该闭上眼睛，于是我就看到伊万的神情肃穆虔诚的像是亲吻主教的手背。

“那就按照你平常做的那样就好了，我不想限制你太多，但是这里很乱，别乱跑，可以吗？”

我不明白「别乱跑」是什么意思，但伊万解释是因为治安的关系，希望我可以尽量在他的陪同下外出，尤其是在我不懂俄文的情况下。

他没有解决我的问题，但他听我一句一句的说了很多，他以拥抱和亲吻作为我每句话结尾时的回应，染着薄荷香气的甜味混进了我的气管，偷溜进了血液里，而我还未意识到这会上瘾。

“如果你想回去可以随时跟我说，晚安，СОЛНЫШКО”

我仍不理解这个决定是否正确，但如果能因此遇见伊万，是认为是正确的。

莫斯科的夜晚不会是平静的，但莫斯科河的水流变得平静，凉凉的风从窗户吹进来，一路吹进了梦里。

我梦见了花园，鸢尾和向日葵和谐的栽种在同一块区域里，阳光是温暖的，风是甜的，天空则是紫色的，一如那人深邃的眼眸。


End file.
